Forgotten?
by KaPelli
Summary: Bailey comes to Castle Rock looking for someone. Has she been forgotten? Really bad summary but please be gentle with me: Dont forget, this is my first EVER fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

She woke with a start.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she muttered, opening her eyes.

"What's your name?" the boy who had shook her awake asked. Making a mental note of what the boy looked like, she stood up.

"Umm... I have to go," she said. Having made plenty of mistakes, she knew not to give her name out to complete strangers.

It had been a rough night. The girl had found herself going into Castle Rock at some God forsaken hour. She had hitched all the way with just a backpack stuffed with a few personal belongings, a name, an adressand some loose change in her pocket. Then, with nowhere to go, she layed down under a tree and fallen asleep.

'Way to go, Bailey' she thought to herself as she walked along the empty streets. 'You have no where to go, hardly any money and no one know's where you are. If I ever go home, mom is gonna be pissed!' She had been gone for almost a week. Just left with out warning. Of course, she had her reasons -not the best of reasons- but she just felt like she had no other choice. And now on top of all that, she didn't know if she was even in the right place. Then something hit her like a ton of bricks. There was probably a reason he left any way, and that reason was probably her.

'Well, no going back now. If he's not here, then I am totally screwed.' NowBailey wished that she had talked to the boy who had woken her up. Maybe he could have helped her or at least point her in the right direction.

She went into a diner and sat down. A waitress came and asked her if she wanted anything but she shook her head and mentally kicked herself for not taking more money with her.

About tenminites later, two boys came in. One she recognised as the boy she'd seen earlier and the other she didn't know.

When the first boy noticed her he pointed and said something to the other boy who nodded. They walked overto herand asked if they could sit with her.

"It's a free country," she said in a boredtone staring out the window at nothing in particular.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," the first guy said. He had darkhair and was really skinny. The other boy had shorter, dirty blonde hair and looked as though he'd been in a fight.

"That would be because I din't tell you,"she said.

"Well, are you gonna tell me now, or am I gonna have to ask again?" he asked.

"Bailey. Who are you?" she asked.

"Gordie Lachance. That's Chris," he said putting outhis hand for her to shake. She just looked atit and thenwent back to staring out the window.

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy?" Chris said sarcastically.

"If you'll excuse me, I have places to go. People to see, y'know how it is," Bailey said and got up.

"See ya 'round," both boys said.

"Maybe," she replied and left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about all the bad spelling and stuff in the last chapter but my keyboard is all spaz! Lol!This is set in the60's but sometimes I getconfuzed and put stuff from other era's in it. Sorry! The guys are gonna be about 15. I haven't read 'The Body' so I dont know adresses (if they are mentioned in the book) or anything like that so I make them up :P. Ok, for anyone who cares, I probably wont beable to update for a while cause my mom's in hospital and I have to stay with my aunt who is computerless :(. Also, I'm totally crap at love scenes so there porbably wont be anybut if there is, well, I doubt they'll be any good. Any who, enjoy! EllE

Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these in the last chapter but I dont own squat exept Bailey, my awesome Kurt Cobain posters and a Kooks cd.

Forgotten?

lil EllE lost

After seeing the diner that she had been sitting in about an hour before for the fourth time,Bailey decided that she had no idea where to go.

She sat on the side walk with herhead in her hands. 'This is your own fault, y'know that? Now you'll have to call Freddy or Toby or some one to come pick you up. Won't they be pleased to see you?' she thought.

Some older guys in a black car pulled upon the other side of the street.

"Hey, wanna come for a ride?" one with blonde hair called.

'Great. More people. Why me? Why couldn't they find some other chick to torment?'

"Not really," Bailey replied.

"How come?" one of the others asked.

"I have better things to do than take a ride with a bunch of guys. Especially guys like you," she said matter of factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she said.

The guys talked amongst themselves for a few minutes while Bailey stood there with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Short Stuff, you might want to not talk to me like that," he said. 'Obviously the leader,' she thought.

"What are you gonna do about it, tough guy? Hit me?" She said.

"I don't hit girls," he replied.

"Fine, whatever. Nice metting you and all but I really do have better things to do than hang around talking to you guys all day," Bailey said and went back into the diner and sat at the table she had been sitting at earlier. The boys that had been talking to her before had left and she was on her own again. The way she liked things.

A/N: Thanks to Everyone who reveiwed the last chapter. Sorry about the shortness but my brain is set to meltdown right now. Buh bye. EllE 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm just listening to the awesomeness that is Fall Out Boy and oh my gosh! You will never guess what I just found out... like... yesterday! Well, the basic plot of whats happening in my story happened to my cousins dad! How uberly weird is that! I think I should probably start making the chapters longer and with better spelling and stuff cause I read over them and they are pretty crappy. Lol. Also, if you want a character then just do the name, age, ect. and I'll see what I can do! This chapter is in Bailey's point of veiw cause it's easier for me to write like that. Sorry about the whole pie thing but yesterday my dad bought apple pie and it's been on my mind ever since goshdarn it! xEllEx

Disclaimer: I dont own Stand By Me, never have, never will :( I do, however, own Bailey and... that's about it. If anyone knows Ace and Eyeball's real names tell me! Most of that has nothing to do with the fact that this is supposed to be a disclaimer but watcha gonna do! Lol. I'm gonna leave that there or I'll go on forever... Blah.

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

"Did you actually want anything to eat or shall I just leave you alone?" The waitress asked me for the millionth time.

"What can I get for this?" I asked pulling out some change and putting it on the table.

"Um, pie?" She suggested.

"Pie is good. Just... get me some of that," I told her. She smiled politely, took the money and went off into the kitchen. I wasn't actually hungry but figured that ordering something would get her over happyness out of my face. Also, getting rid of the little money I had would mean that I couldn't go home now even if I wanted to, unless I wanted to hitch all the way back to Roseburg on my own. Which I didn't.

I'm pretty sure I have a stalker. That "Gordie" guy. Him and that other guy have just come back in. Just as I got my pie as well, so if I leave, it'll look really obvious that I dont want to talk to them. What kind of a name is Gordie anyway? Ha, I can talk. I hate my mother for naming me Bailey. Why couldn't I have had a nice name like Julie or Sarah? My (half)sister has a nice name. My three (also half)brothers have nice names- for boys anyway. Argh. How annoying. Chris and Gordie have decided to come "talk" to me again.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" Chris asked me. I gave him a look that said what do you think and went back to poking my pie with a fork.

"You dont talk much, huh?" Gordie said taking a seat opposite me.

"I talk when I want to talk. Now what do you want?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to you I guess. I mean, it's not every day you find a girl sleeping under a tree," he replied stating the some what obvious.

"Look, no offence but I dont tell my personal buisness to two total strangers who, for all I know,could be axe weilding mainiacs or something," I told them. I expected them to get all defensive or tell me I was crazy, but to my surprise,they started laughing(A/N: I learnt how to spell it! Yayfulness!). "What? What's funny?" I asked.

"I've never been called an axe weilding maniac before," Chris said.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," I said taking a bite of the pie. Ew. Apple. I pushed it away from me. "Okay. Seeing as I have no friends in this town, which by the way majorly sucks, and it seems like I've already pissed off some guys who dont look so friendly, we can start over and I'll try to be nice. If you want to that is."

"Sure. Seeing as we're starting over, shall we re-do introductions?" Gordie asked.

"Yeah. Bailey Parker. I live with my three half brothers- Chase and Freddywho are twins and Joey, my half sister- Kristen, my mother, her boyfriend- Alan-andChase's friend Toby practically lives with us tooover in Roseburg." I told them.

"Gordie Lachance. I live with my parents not too far from here. Umm... Thats about it," he said.

"Oh, that'sone ofthe guys I think I pissed off earlier," I said pointing to the blonde guy from earlier who had just walked into the diner.

"That's Ace Merril. He's my brother's friend. Are you gonna eat that?" Chris asked looking at my pie. I shook my head. "We should probably leave then," he added.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** For those who care, I got bored after doing a stabbing-your-arm-with-a-pen-until-it-bleeds compotition with my friend-ok, TECHNICALLY, I didn't get bored, I lost and I'm bleeding but there ya go- so I'm updating now! Lol. Two chapters in one day. Yayfulness! Okies, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't ownStand By Me.Same crap different chap (I RHYMED! ROCK ON!).

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I half yelled after being dragged out of the diner.

"Good question. Gordie?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that's just fucking peachy! I'm being dragged around a town I've never even been to by two boys I dont even know who don't know where THEY'RE going!" I said pulling my arm out of Gordie's grasp and taking a step backwards.

"Maybe we should go to the tree house. We haven't been there for a while," Gordie suggested.

"I dont do tree houses," I told them.

"Fine. But like you said, you've never been here before so you probably just get lost and end up sleeping under a tree again. But, if that's what you want..." Gordiesaid.

"Well... okay, but if I fallout or something then I'm holding you two fully responsible," I said folding my arms.

It turned out, the tree house wasn't all that high off the ground so even if I did fall out then I doubt it would have hurt much. We sat in an awkward silence for a while with Gordie or Chris trying to start a conversation occasionally.

"So, Bailey. What brings you to Castle Rock?" Gordie asked. I looked up from the comic book I had been pretending to read for the past half hour.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said stubbornly.

"That's kinda why I asked," He replied.

"Well, I'm not so sure that I want to tell you," I told him.

"I thought you were gonna be nice," Chris pointed out.

"I am being nice. I dont have to tell you everything. I didn't even tell my mother that I was leaving so why should tell you why I'm here?" I said getting defensive. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. I mean, I dont exactly want two boys that I only just met knowing my personal buisness, do I?

"Jeez, sorry. Forget I said anything!" Gordie said sulking a little.

"Consider it forgotten. Do you have anything that isn't a load of crap to read?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm sure if we knew that we were gonna have a girl up here, we would've stocked up on all the latest girly magazines, huh Gordo?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Don't get like that with me!" I said standing up and very nearly hitting my head on the ceiling.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I began to climb down the ladder. I shrugged- which is very hard to do when you're trying not to fall off a ladder atthe same time.

"Away from here." I said simply and made my way down before walking off with outlooking back.

**A/N:**I know I said I was gonna make the chapters longerbut I couldn't think of much to write. Sorry and I will try to make the future chapters longer. xEllEx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to every one who reviewed. II think this chapters longer. Maybe more interesting. Im not sure. Alrighty then, I'll leave you to it. xEllEx

**Disclaimer: **I'm now the proud owner of a Panic! At The Disco cd, but unfortunatly, nothing's changed on the SBM front, i.e. I don' t own it!

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

Great. Now I'm lost. Again. Even greater. Those boys from outside the diner have just pulled up in their car. The worst thing is, I'm actually considering talking to them! I don't really have much of a choice. Well, here goes nothing!

"Hi," I said, trying to look as casual as possible.

A few of them mumbled something that sounded like hello, but the blonde guy and the guy sitting next to him ignored me.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I said quickly and went to leave.

"What do you want?" The blonde guy asked before I had a chance to walk away.

"Umm... I was just wondering if you know how to get to... Oh, nevermind." I replied.

"Come on kid. I'm interested now," he said.

"Well... y'see... umm... y'know, it really doesn't matter all that much," I told him. If I had to be dragged out of a diner to get away from him, then I didn't exactley wan't to get on his bad side. So, I decided to introduce myself. Which I did.

"What kind of a name's Bailey?" He laughed.

"The same kind of name as Ace," I said all-knowingly. And I remebered his name. Which isn't blonde guy. Obviously.

"I take it you've heard about me then," he said.

"Umm... yeah. Something like that."

"Well, that's Eyeball, Charlie, Billy and Fuzzy," he told me pointing to each of the other guys. "Now, are you gonna tell me where you're going or not?" he asked. He seemed like the type of guy Chase hung around with so I should have chosen not. But I didn't because I'm stupid enough to talk to guys like these.

"Umm, yeah. Sure. Do any of you happen to know where 32 Madison Drive is?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know little girl?" Eyeball asked me.

"I have a name y'know. And actually, I'm 15, ok?" I said. I got used to people calling me 'short stuff' and 'little girl' and stuff like that years ago so it doesn't usualy bother me but for some reason with this guy it did.

"Fine. Whatever. Why do you want to know _Bailey_?" he aked again emphasising my name.

"Well,_ Eyeball_, not that it's any of your business, but I have to talk to some one who lives there. Is that alright with you?" I said sarcastically.

"Sure kid. Get in," Ace said motioning to the back seat.

"Uh, no. I don't need you to take me, just give me directions." I told him. I might be stupid enough to talk to guys like these, but I'm not that stupid.

"Well, he'll walk you then," he said looking at Eyeball.

"Why me?" Eyeball asked.

"Because you live there, asshole."

**A/N: **So? What d'ya think? Longer? Better? I WANT TO KNOW! lol. Reviews make me happy : ) Also, the offer for OC's still stands so leave your details and crap and I'll see what I can do.xEllEx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I got a new keyboard the other day, so the space bar should work properley. Haha, me and my sister have been singing along to 'Stacey's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne for the past half an hour. Just thought ya might want to know. Thankies to everyone who reviewed! It's official. I've just decided Death Cab For Cutie are totally awesome! xEllEx 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stand by me blah, blah, blah. If I did I doubt uberly that I would be writing this.

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

So, now I'm stuck walking down some tacky street which according to Eyeball is near Madison Drive. I hope it's nicer than this God forsaken part of town. Although, looking at this guy I doubt it will be.

"How far is it now?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Not far!" He replied obviously getting pissed off with me. Oh well. Why should I care if one guy doesn't like me? Okay, I guess I care. I mean, a girl needs all the 'friends' she can get right?

"Okay! Jeez, ya don't need to yell," I said sulkily.

"With you, I think I do."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You're more of a little girl than you think," he said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Now who's the little girl?" I said smirking at the look on his face.

"How far..."

"Shut up or I'm gonna have to kill you soon."

"Yeah but..."

"We're here." He said ponting at a house. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" I asked after a few seconds.

"32 Madison Drive right?" Damn. He was right. God, this place looks about a million years old! But not in a good way. Y'know, like Victorian is good but this was... something else.

"Do you actually live here?" I asked. He nodded. "It's... uh... nice." I said trying to be polite. Damn I'm a bad liar. Even if I wasn't, I doubt I could of hidden what I really thought about it.

"No it isn't. It's a dump. I spend as little time here as possible. The only reason I come back is 'cause my mom's here and I kinda have to," he informed me. Poor guy. If I lived here, I probably would have shot myself. I mean, sure I complain about my life, but it really isn't all that bad. Especially compared to this.

"Well, I'll take it you're surname's Chambers then," I said. He looked at me like I was slightly insane.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

**A/N:** HAHAHAH! I'm gonna be evil and leave it there for now. Although I'll probably update again by the end of today 'cause I'm on a roll! lol. OC's'll probably be in the next chapter or two. How freekin awesome are Death Cab For Cutie! Reveiws make me shiney. And everyone want's a shiney Ellie don't they? So REVIEW!- even if it is about my evilness... or DCFC or any other bands I've mentioned, i.e. ALOT! xEllEx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thankies to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the cliffie in the last chap, I was in a slightly mean mood. Lol. On with the chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** These things depress me. I don't own Stand by me :( Woe is me.

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

"Well, it's kind of a long story," I said slowly. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of psycho!

"Give me the short version then," he replied leaning against a wall. By the look on his face me knowing his last name, when no one had told me, wasn't all that surprising.

So, I told him about my mother meeting this guy about 15 years ago but he was rarely in town. She fell for him and got pregnant, but when she told him, he said that he was married, already had one kid and his wife was pregnant with another kid and didn't want to abandon them. So I was born. About two weeks ago, I found some old birthday cards to me from some one called Rob Chambers and when I confronted my mother about it she had told me what happened. Then a few days ago, I found a letter that had been written about 8 years ago asking if I wanted to go visit him. So I took the adress and some cash and left.

There was a couple of minutes silence.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's not all that surprising really," Eyeball said. I'd be fucking surprised if some girl turned up out of the blue claiming to be my sister.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He used to go out of town on 'business' alot, but stopped when Chris was born," he told me. Chris. Where have I heard that... Oh. Chris. So, sibling check... Chase, Freddy, Kristen, Joey and now Eyeball and Chris. Jeez. That's a whole bunch of siblings.

"Oh. So, what's he like?"

"Who? The old man?" He asked and I nodded."A total jerk. I mean, he's an alcoholic, does as little work as possible and beats up on Chris, my mom and sometimes me. And that's just for starters," he said. Awesome. Just fucking perfect. I HAVE A PSYCHO DAD.

"Please tell me you're kidding. Please? I don't want to have come all this way just to have to go home knowing I have a more dysfunctional family than I did before." I pleaded. He just laughed at me. "It's not funny!" I insisted.

"Sure it is. I know plenty of people who'd find your situation funny," he said. Jerk.

"Screw you," I said and started walking away.

"If you catch him when he's not drunk, you might be able to talk to him," Eyeball called after me.

I slowed down slightly. "When could I do that?" I asked with out turning round.

"Probably sometime tomorrow. About... 9 a.m. I think."

"I can't." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked. I turned around. "You have somewhere to stay don't you? I mean, you didn't come here not knowing any one... did you?" he said smirking.

"Do I look like some one who has been sleeping in a house?" I asked sarcastically.

"God, you're stupid. Even I wouldn't do that!" he said laughing. I glared at him before walking off again. If I looked where I was going, I would have avoided waht happened next, but I didn't.

SMACK.

I walked straight into someone. And ended up on the the floor. On my ass. With Eyeball laughing even harder at me.

The 'someone' who I bumped into - a girl, older than me and far taller, although, I'm notall that surprised- started yelling at me to look where I was going. She was pretty and had brown hair and brown eyes and I could tell she wasn't the kind of girl who you should mess with.

"Eyeball, are you with this chick?" She asked. As if! Even if I wasn't related to him, I would never date that jerk!

"Are you kidding me, Katy?" He asked. "Nah, she's just some newbroad I'm showing around town."

"Hey, do you know where Ace is? He'd better not be chatting up that waitress girl again. If he is... Well, I don't think you'd want to know. Any tips on burying a body?" With that, Eyeball started laughing again for, like, the millionth time in about twenty minutes. Jeez, his laugh gets annoying fast. It was kinda funny at first but not so much now.

"Well, I'm gonna be leaving you two to sort the whole ace thingout. See ya round," I said. I'd already stood up and brushed myself down by then. I'm seriously considering phoning home and getting some one to come get me. But I cant for two reasons. 1: I don't think any one I know would actually come get me and 2: I don't have any money to call any one in the first place. Dang.

"Catcha later. Where are you actually staying?" Eyeball asked. The girl -Katy I think her name was- didn't say anything. She juststared at me. It was kinda creeping me out. I don't like people staring at me. It makes me feel like I'm on show or something.I shrugged at Eyeball's question.

"I'll find some where... I guess," I sighed.

A/N: Ok, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. Hope you liked it! Was your character ok Katy?Disko Rhapsody, I'll try to fit your character in the next chapter or so :D OH YES! I JUST FOUND MY FALL OUT BOY CD! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! Review if ya liked it. Or if ya didn't. 'Cause reviews make me shiney! AndI like being shiney :P xEllEx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Long time no update, huh? Sorry, I just kinda... forgot :P Don't kill me, I want to live! This chapter's kinda sucky and just is a sorta fill in the gap kinda thing. So, sorry again about the crappiness. Disko, your character's in this one! 

**Forgotten?**

**lil EllE lost**

I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days.

"I knew you was weird." I informed him as he walked up beside me. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Looking after our many, many kids." He told me.

"Fair enough," I said. "Are you following me or something?" I asked. I am totally sure he's stalking me now so I'm just gonna ask him flat out.

"No, we just happen to be in the same place at the same time," he said casually.

"You are aren't you?"

"Sorta. Not in a weird way. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Y'know, girls like you shouldn't be hanging round with guys like Eyeball Chambers," he told me.

"I can handle it. Trust me. We have... alot in common. Besides, he's not so bad," I said. "What do you mean, 'girls like me'?" I added.

"Well, I dunno. Girls in general really."

"You didn't happen to hear what we was talking about, did you?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head. "Alrighty then. Do you know where Chris is?"

"Like I said, he's looking after the kids."

"Seriously. I need to talk to him. It's kinda important," I said.

"Well, he might be at Emma's place," he told me. I looked at him questioningly. "His girlfirend." He added.

"Oh."

"You don't like him do you?" Gordie asked surprised.

"What? No! I've only known him for five minutes!" I said getting offended. I bet that looked like I didn't like him. Not. But seriously. I don't. Eww. That's like, insest or something, right?

"Ok... Well, I s'pose we could go to Emma's then," he said. Great. He thinks I like Chris. Again, eww.

"Won't she mind if you bring a complete stranger into her house?" I asked. I know I would, but maybe that's just me.

"Probably not." Wow. People are weird here. Must be the air or something.

Outside Emma's

I'm gonna be in SO much shit when I get back. Especially with Freddy and Toby. They're more like mom's to me than my real mom! Even though technically, Toby isn't related to me. Chase won't care, Mom won't notice, ditto Alan, Kristen'll be upset and Joey... well, he'll just be Joey.

The front door opened and a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes opened it.

"Hey Gordie!" She said brightly. "And... you're girlfriend?" she asked. I didn't say anything but I pulled a face.

"No way! That's Bailey. Is Chris here?" Gordie asked.

"Hi Bailey, I'm Emma," she said to me. I nodded, still not saying anything. "Chris is in the kitchen with Teddy" she said motioning for us to go in. "She's kinda quiet, huh?" Emma said to Gordie.

"I guess. Are you're parents home?" She shook her head.

"Dad's at a conference for the week and God know's where my mother has got to," she said walking into the kitchen with Gordie next to her. I followed behind slowly. Ok, I dont want to do this. I didn't mind telling Eyeball -ick, I cannot keep calling him that- because... well, I'm not sure why, but I feel like it's gonna completly ruin Chris's life or something if I tell him that I'm his half sister. How far-fetched is that!

Chris looked up as we came into the kitchen. God, I'm hungry. I guess not eating for a day or two does that to you.

"Hey Gordo. Bailey." He said casually. I looked at the floor while Gordie said 'hi'.

"Did you two want something to eat?" Emma asked. I shrugged. "Is that a yes..?"

"I guess," I said quietly.

"Ok, well we have... not much," she said looking at the two boys who apperently had been raiding the refrigerator and cupboards. "I could fix you a sandwich if you want."

"Sure."

"Ummm, who ate the bread?" She asked looking at Gordie and Chris. Who eats just bread? Well, I do, but that's not my fault. I'm pretty sure my mom is incappable of shopping for anything other than clothes, jewellry, make up and shoes.

Chris put his hand up guiltily and then smirked, throwing a cookie at her.

"No sandwiches then. I think there might be some ice-cream some where. Thats if these food stealing... people haven't eaten it," she said. Gordie looked up at the mention of ice cream.

"What kind?" he asked.

"The none for guys who eat pretty much everything in the house kind."

"Mmm, my favourite," Chris said.

I get the feeling I'm not gonna be able to get Chris on his own for a while...

**A/N:** Review! You know you want to.xEllEx


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Pie for all! Because I'm in a generous and updatey kind of mood. And also, the long wait is over! At last. Read on my children for the next chapter... 

**Forgotten**

**Lil EllE Lost**

The other guy started laughing hysterically. It sounded like a cross between some one scratching their nails down a blackboard and a chipmonk being strangled.

Emma looked at him and he stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"You're scaring Bailey!" She replied quickley.

"Sorry," he muttered and took off his glasses and started to clean them.

"That's Teddy," Gordie whispered and nudged me in the arm. I looked away. God, this is harder to do then when I cut Kristen's hair off when she was asleep and had to tell my mom.

"So there isn't any ice-cream, then?" Chris asked.

"That would be correct," Emma replied. Chris looked sad. "You ate it!" She accused. His face didn't change. "Fine! Take some money and go buy some!" She said shoving some money over the counter. Chris smiled.

"Always works," he said, taking the money and getting up. Teddy laughed again. Emma looked at him.

"What! It's how I laugh! Jeez."

"It's stupid. You've had the same laugh for a bazillion years!" Gordie said.

"Well, you've had the same... walk for... your whole life Lachance," Teddy rotorted.

"A walk's a walk, Teddy. It doesn't matter. Laugh's are just annoying." Emma said.

At this point, Chris stepped in.

"Guys, guys, cool it! Why does it even matter?"

Emma took a deep breath.

"Because Teddy's laugh scares new people and how does he ever expect to get a girlfriend with a laugh like that?" She said.

"Come on. Lets just go get the ice-cream," Gordie said.

There was a debate on who was going to go so in the end all five of us trailed up to a local shop where there was another argument about what flavour to get. It was settled on chocolate.

I still felt uncomfortable and had hardly said anything to anyone. Especially Chris. I would rather gnaw my own arms off and beat myself to death with them (metiphorically of course) then have to ever see him again. Maybe that sounds horrible but it's true. It's too hard. How do you tell some one something like that?

**A/N:** Yes, I know, short and pointless again, but I'm building up to it. Hopefully, I should get back to a regular updating routine when I get back to school but every thing's been real hectic recently what with summer vacay and all. Review. You _know_ you want to.

Peace Out.

(P.S. Gerard Way of Mcr is now blonde. How weird is that!)


End file.
